1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an incubator equipped with a mattress tray on which an infant may be laid, an incubator base on which the mattress tray is disposed, and at least one guard wall portion that surrounds at least part of the vicinity of the outer periphery of the mattress tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2012-223320 discloses an open type incubator in which a flat container-like mattress tray is disposed on an incubator base. Furthermore, a head-side fixed wall portion (i.e., fixed baby guard) typically configuring a wall portion at the head side of an infant, a foot-side movable wall portion (i.e., movable baby guard) typically configuring a wall portion at the foot side of the infant, a left movable wall portion (i.e., movable baby guard) typically configuring a wall portion at the left side of the infant, and a right movable wall portion (i.e., movable baby guard) typically configuring a wall portion at the right side of the infant are disposed on the mattress tray so as to form a substantially rectangular shape overall in plan view. An infant accommodation space that is substantially cuboid in shape with an open upper side is configured by the mattress tray (in other words, a mattress on the mattress tray) and by the one fixed baby guard and three movable baby guards, each of which may be substantially rectangular in shape and may be substantially transparent. Each of the three movable baby guards and one fixed baby guard is entirely configured by a substantially transparent plastic panel. Each of the three movable baby guards is configured to be swingable back and forth between an upright state, in which the movable baby guard points substantially upward and is substantially upright (hereinafter called “the upright state”), and a downward hanging state, in which the movable baby guard hangs substantially downward (hereinafter called “the downward hanging state”), using as a pivot center pivot support shafts located at both its left and right sides or both its front and rear sides and disposed in the vicinity of the section at the lower edge side of the movable baby guard in the upright state.
However, in the incubator of JP-A No. 2012-223320, the structure of the baby guard attachment mechanism for attaching the movable baby guards and the fixed baby guard to the incubator base is complex. Consequently, the operator has needed to perform a complex baby guard detachment operation in order to detach the movable baby guards and the fixed baby guards from the incubator base.